Lunch Period Is The Best FortyFive Minutes Ever
by Stalker-san
Summary: It’s only going to be lunchtime, right? Wrong. I love lunchtime. Not only because I get to eat, but because I get to eat with him.BL KibaNaru Oneshot


Title: Lunch period is the best Forty-Five minutes ever  
Author: Gemini Sohma  
Warning: Boys Love, Naughty teachers during school hours  
Genre: humor (?), romance,  
Rating: Pg-13, To R  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Beta: StormyMist

--------------------------

I keep staring at the clock wishing the hour hand would turn just one more number over. I try to keep my attention on the students taking at test, trying to make sure they don't cheat. But my eyes continue to wonder up to the damn clock on the far side of the room.

"Mr. Inuzuka?" I heard. Someone from the first row, Hyuuga Hinata, had her hand raised. I was surprised I even heard her since she is always so quiet.

"Yes?" I answered her.

"I…I'm done with the test."

"Good. Bring it here and I'll start to grade it. Anyone else done?" I say as I look around. My eyes scan the room and stop on a sleeping boy. I pick up the sharpie next to me and throw it at him. The class stifles laughter as it bounces off him and he wakes up.

"Are you done with the test?" I ask him. I know what his answer is. He is always the first one done. If only he would participate more in class…

Shikamaru nods and sets his head down, most likely to go back to sleep.

"Hinata hand his paper to me so I can grade that too…" I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it…too many unfinished.

I look back at the clock; just a few more minutes until I am out of here.

"Five minutes, people." I hear groans but I smile… Yes I am an evil Math teacher.

Why would I want to leave so early? It's only going to be lunchtime, right? Wrong. I love lunchtime. Not only because I get to eat, but because I get to eat with _him_.

That loud mouthed, clueless, and oh-so irresistible, teacher: Uzumaki Naruto.

Everyone wonders why he's a teacher. It's like he follows his own rules and teaches what he wants to teach. Never mind the book plans we are supposed to follow. Or the guidelines we are to make. Naruto treats his students as if they are his own children. He is a very hard person to follow…and he is loud! Not like I should be talking, but still.

Naruto is a very beautiful teacher as well. The original Barbie some might say. But it's not just his looks that make him beautiful. It's his personality and the way he makes you feel. He is not arrogant, but he's not modest in any way. Naruto is popular with the kids and teachers too. Too popular…

Kiba slightly growled thinking of all the teachers after Naruto. Not just females either. Most of them were male. The females thought of Naruto as too childish for their tastes…Always after the more mature Uchiha Sasuke who also sought after Naruto.

Too bad for him that Naruto is already taken.

"Mr. Inu!" someone called out. "Can we go now? The bell rang."

Kiba bolted upright from his chair. "Yeah. On your way out, leave your papers on my desk. Now hurry so I can have my lunch!"

Rushing the kids out, I closed my door making sure not to lock it. Middle school kids are around every corner. Going to this and that classroom, copying homework, gossiping; the works.

I smile as I remember the day that I met Naruto. It was the first day of school and things were even busier than now. This is was my first year at Kohona Middle School.

The brats finally clear out in go into their respective rooms and I am running down the hall way with only thirty minutes to spare. Turning the corner I hit someone and they bounce off me and onto the floor. I was about to say sorry and keep running but then I heard their voice.

"Jesus Kiba! Kill me, why don't you?"

"Sorry…I was in a hurry to see you. "

"Tch…You're such a love sick puppy." Naruto said with a light smirk. Inner Kiba jumped for joy seeing the all-famous Uzumaki smirk. It was one of the cutest and evilest things he could do, besides his legendary pout. That smirk can mean so many things at once. But right now is not the time to be ogling at him…

"Shut up." Kiba said as he dragged the smaller man to his room. He opened it making sure no one was in the hall and pushed Naruto in. Making sure the door was fully locked and secured. Then, Kiba pounced on the poor blond.

"K-Kiba! Not here!" Naruto said as the math teacher left kisses on his neck and working up towards his mouth.

Kiba let out a whine and looked up from his task. "But Naruto, you promised…"

"Well not in here at school!"

"No one is here and we're wasting time."

"No means no!"

"Then at least…" Kiba said as he rubbed his clothed member against Naruto's. "Do it with your mouth?"

Naruto resisted the urge to whimper out loud. Kiba kept on grinding into him and holding him tighter.

"Ok. Ok. But just once and nothing more!"

Kiba chuckled.  
--------------------------  
Naruto was on his hands and knees in front of the almighty Inuzuka. Kiba just smirked and opened his legs wider to accommodate the blond teacher. He sat on his hunter green chair and lay back ready to relax.

"You know... on second thought--" Naruto said nervously to the older teacher. He tried to back away but Kiba's hand stretched out and grabbed the collar of Naruto's pale orange dress shirt.

"You said you would... Time is running out. Please?" Kiba said in a pleading tone. He inwardly snickered. That always got Naruto to do what he wants. He looked down at the Art teacher (1) and put on his "Kicked puppy" look.

Naruto sighed. How can anyone resist?

Slowly, Naruto unzipped Kiba's pants. He pulled them down to lay above the knee cap in case Kiba needed to pull them up quickly. Naruto looked at the bulged in the math Teachers briefs (2) and gulped. He looked up at his lover once more before taking the band of the briefs and pulling them down as well.

Kiba hissed as the cool air hit his shaft. He felt Naruto take him by the base and lightly lick the top. His tongue was so warm and moist. Not like his entrance, but pretty damn close.

Naruto licked the top of Kiba's shaft and went down. He swirled his tongue around the base of it and then onto his genitals, where he kissed one lightly. He heard Kiba muffle a groan. Naruto swiveled his way back to the top of Kiba's member and put his lips around the very tip. He tasted the bitterl pre-cum and let drops of it form at the corner of his lips, dripping down.

Kiba looked down and his member twitched. He loved seeing Naruto with his essence on his face. Kiba gripped the chair harder in anticipation.

Naruto took his lips off the other man and hovered around Kiba's shaft, letting his warm breath caress him. He smirked.

"Naruto…I'll do it my self if you keep playing around like that." Kiba said as one of his hands found its way into Naruto's hair.

Naruto slightly winced but paid no mind to the soft pulling. The art teacher shrugged and engulfed Kiba whole. He started to suck gently but as he slid more of Kiba's member into his mouth his suction became harder.

"Ahh...! Naruto!" Kiba tried not to yell out. Both hands now gripped Naruto's hair. Kiba was pushing Naruto further onto himself. Hoping he wouldn't choke Naruto. He felt the art teacher's hand caress one of his "puppies" and was put into bliss. Kiba tried not to push himself up into the already full mouth.

Naruto started to hum and felt Kiba resisting to buck up into his mouth. He held his hips down with both hands now, ready to finish the job. He gave at least three powerful sucks before he pulled back and Kiba exploded into his mouth. Naruto eagerly swallowed Kiba's essence and looked up. Kiba was sweating and blood trickled from his lips. He seemed to have bit it holding back his howls of pleasure.

Naruto got up from his knees and put Kiba's clothes back on. Kiba still had his eyes closed as he licked his lips. He tasted the metallic liquid on his lips.

'Not god enough,' he thought.

Kiba's math students were waiting outside trying to ignore the protests and moans coming from the class room. They recognized the voices and turned around. Skikamaru requested that they headed for the art classroom with Naruto's students like they did every time after lunch period. Everyone walking thought the same thing as Shikamaru.

'So troublesome.'

--------------------------

A/N: Don't worry the new chapter of LS is coming out soon. Until then i hope you liked this.

(1) Who said Boys cant wear briefs! It's always boxers in fan fiction. Ha-ha  
(2) I like Art. Therefore Naruto is an art Teacher.


End file.
